Unaccepted Lust
by Dico-tellopony
Summary: All the talk of marriage and anniversary is giving Naruto and the gang some ideas, but will people be able to accept the fact that people so young could be in love? mostly NaruHina. Also some SasuSaku, ShikaIno, and NejiTen. desclaimer: I dont own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

-1OMG! 2nd fan fiction ever! My first one sucked in my opinion so I deleted it… hopefully this one will be a lot better. Like my last fan fiction it's NaruHina with some SasuSaku, ShikaIno, and NejiTen thrown in. and just so you know, Naruto and everyone is like 16 now

Please rate it, I really want to know if you people actually like my fan fictions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

"So…?" asked, the pinked haired girl.

"Huh?" Hinata hadn't been paying attention to what Sakura was saying at all. She was thinking too much about her Naruto-kun.

Sakura got a little irritated "What are you guy ganna do for your anniversary!"

"What!" Hinata had no clue what Sakura was talking about. "Naruto-kun and I aren't even married yet…" Hinata blushed a little. _"Although someday…" _Her face grew redder at the thought.

"Your six month dating anniversary!" Of course Sakura knew about this anniversary, she and Ino knew all the gossip that went around Konoha.

"Oh… well… I guess we could go to the Ichiraku ramen shop or someth-" Hinata was cut off by Sakura.

"What! You guys can't go to a shabby ramen bar!" Sakura was furious.

"W-We can't?" Hinata resorted in putting her fingers together.

"No you can't! The six month anniversary is the most special! If you ruin it now you two could ruin your entire relation ship"

Hinata thought, _"I wonder if Naruto knows about this…"_

**Naruto**

"Gah! I won't lose to you, Sasuke!" Naruto was dripping sweat. He had a kunai in each hand and some scars on his face and arms. His cloth were slightly torn and burned. A few strand of his hair were floating around in the breeze; A kunai had come just a little too close for comfort.

"But to beat me you'd have to be stronger than me. Now wouldn't you?" Sasuke wasn't in much better condition; he was dripping sweat too. He had a kunai in his left hand, and a light bruise on his right; the result from someone knocking a kunai out of his hand. His cloth were slightly torn and his leaf headband was knocked off onto the ground.

"Sasuke!" Naruto quickly used his most famous jutsu. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" There were fifty Narutos; all of them surrounding Sasuke. They all ran towards him. They were ready to plunge they're kunai into him.

"Humph. Still using that old trick Naruto?" Sasuke simply smirked and activated his sharingan. He could see the clones actions before the clones could even think of doing them. Sasuke kicked two of the clone up in the air and jumped up. He kicked the two clones that were in the air back to the ground, causing them to crash into three other Narutos. The five disappeared in cloud of smoke. Sasuke landed back down onto the earth doing a sweep kick and making another two clones fall over only to disappear in clouds of smoke like the others. _"Forty-three more…" _Sasuke thought to himself. Ten more clone came running at Sasuke this time. Sasuke just got on his hands and spun around with his feet sticking out. He kicked all the clones in the face and sent them flying back vanishing in yet another cloud of smoke. _"Thirty-three."_ twenty clone were now running towards him. Sasuke still didn't panic; after performing some hand seals he shouted, "Gokakyu no Justu!" With that a giant flame escaped Sasuke's mouth. All the clones vanished in a second. _"Thirteen left." _Quickly, three of the Narutos jumped into the air and threw their kunai at him. Sasuke easily dodged them then jumped up and slashed theme with his own kunai. _"Final ten." _The final ten Narutos then rushed Sasuke while he was in the air; Sasuke tried to block their punches but couldn't. He crashed onto the ground covered with bruises.

"What's the matter Sasuke-kun? Fell down and can't get up?" The ten Narutos mocked.

Sasuke pulled himself up, blood dripping from his mouth. "I'm ganna shut that mouth of yours up, once and for all!" Sasuke ran over to the clones, and with tremendous speed blasted all of them away with a single punch. Al the Narutos flew back then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke waited for the smoke to clear so he could beat up the real trash talking Naruto. When the smoke cleared there was no Naruto. _"What happened? Did I miscount!" _He looked all around him; no Naruto. Suddenly he felt the earth shake under his feet. He tried to run, but he couldn't move in time. A fist had come out of the ground and landed strait into Sasuke's chin. Before Sasuke could even think, four Narutos came out of the ground and kicked Sasuke up into the air. "U-zu-ma-ki!" Sasuke opened his eyes. Only to close them again; he knew what was coming up next. He tried to move his arms over his head but they wouldn't respond. "Naruto Rendan!" A foot landed right between Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke landed on the ground. Naruto landed not to far away; he collapsed onto his knees. Sasuke blew a strand of hair out of his face. "Nice match Naruto. I can hardly move." Sasuke said with a smile on his face. "Ditto." Naruto could barely keep on his knees. After an hour or so of rest Naruto got up and walked over toward Sasuke.

"Need a hand there?" Naruto extended his hand to Sasuke, who grabbed it and got up. They started walking back towards Konoha. They always had to leave Konoha whenever they wanted to have a sparing match, for some reason one of the Jounin would stop them before they could finish, saying something about them taking it to serious or something. But of course Naruto and Sasuke didn't care what they said. "So how's the relationship with Sakura been going?" Sasuke and Sakura had been dating ever since Sasuke found his way back to Konoha from Orochimaru's layer. It seamed as though Sasuke had never betrayed the leaf at all but only took on a mission given to him by the fifth herself. It was a secret mission that no one else was to know about. He was to infiltrate Orochimaru's layer, gain his trust, and destroy him. Sasuke had of course completed his mission, coming back to Konoha half alive.

"ugh, not so good. I think Sakura has been hinting me to ask her to move in with me."

Naruto made a mocking face at Sasuke "Awww… What's the matter. Trouble in paradise?" Naruto was laughing his head off until he noticed the death glare that Sasuke was giving him.

"Well what about you? Sakura tells me that it's your anniversary with Hinata today. I never even knew you two were married." Sasuke playfully punched Naruto in the arm. "You didn't even invite me to the bachelor party?"

"Nani!" Naruto looked over at Sasuke like he had just shoved a spike through his head. "Are you serious? What the hell! How did this happen! Was I drunk! Did I-"

Sasuke punched Naruto in the mouth. "Calm down fool, why don't you go ask Sakura yourself, she probably just got done eating lunch with Hinata-chan by now."

Naruto got up from being punched in the mouth. "Yeah yeah! I'll go ask Sakura-chan. Later Sasuke.

"Yeah. Just make sure to meet group seven by training ground tomorrow. Sasuke waved to his friend.

Naruto waved back and resumed hoping tree to tree. "Sakura-chan, I hope you have the answer…"

**Sakura**

"I-I don't know Sakura-chan." Hinata was blushing at what Sakura had just told her.

"trust me, it works all the time. How do you think I can get that stone of a boyfriend of mine to come out of his shell." Sakura gave Hinata a deviant smile. Hinata's blush just grew even greater.

Well thanks for lunch Hinata, I gatta get going but don't forget what I told ya. Sakura winked at Hinata who somehow managed to get her blush even redder.

"H-Hai Sakura-chan." Hinata paid the check and the two girls went on their separate ways.

Sakura was walking, thinking of Sasuke and how much she loved him.

"SAKURA-CHAN! What's this about me being married!" Naruto was yelling right in her face, spitting a little too.

"NARUTO! Stop being an idiot all the time" She brought her fist back and sent it into Naruto's face. "now what didn't you want to tell me? Something about marrying?"

Naruto was still a little woozy from the punch but then remembered why he had come. He quickly got up and asked his question. "Sasuke said that today is my anniversary with Hinata-chan."

"Yeah, today is your six month boyfriend girlfriend anniversary. How could you forget!" Sakura looked as though she was going to punch Naruto in the face again.

Naruto thought for a moment. "…Say what now?"

Sakura then brought back her fist and sent it smashing into Naruto's face. "You never understand anything!" She was about to walk off until Naruto grabbed her leg.

"No! Please Sakura-chan! I'm so confused, please help me!" The blonde boy was just about to be pushed over the age. He really was stupid…

Sakura couldn't help be feel sorry for the boy. "Fine here's what you do." She grabed Naruto's head and whispered something into his ear. A blush almost as strong as Hinata's came on Naruto's face.

"A-Are you sure Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, I'm positive." She started shoving Naruto, tring to get him started. "Now hurry up and go; Hinata is waiting for you!"

Naruto nodded his head and started running. "Thank you Sakura-chan!"

Sakura just waved as Naruto left her sight. "Sigh… I'm such a nice person…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's chapter 1, gimme some reviews so I know whether to keep going or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Woot I got 4 Reviews! Thank you Anime-Boy07, susakuru, 9tail3df0x, and warprince2000

So yeah… remember to R&R plz!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

"I don't know about this Saskura-chan…" Sasuke and Sakura were hiding in a bush outside a fancy diner.

"Shhh… I wanna make sure Hinata and Naruto are going to take my advice. As far as Sasuke and Sakura could see, Naruto and Hinata were just sitting at the table, waiting for there food to be brought to them, blushing. "Ahhh… I can't see anyting through that window…"

Inner Sakura: "You'd think a fancy place like this could afford window washers!"

"Here are your meals." The waiter final delivered their meals to them, finally ending the awkward silence. The man in black and white put a big rare steak on Naruto's side of the table and a regular salad with lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, and chicken.

"It's about time!" Naruto was looking up at the waiter. His hands were underneath the table; he was tring to keep himself from punching the waiter for making them wait so long.

Hinata just blushed and smiled at Naruto. She always admired the way he was able to speak his mind. She put her hand underneath the table and grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto looked over at her and blushed. It was so easy for her to calm Naruto down.

"Aw! Look at the two of them! They're so cute!" Sakura had hearts in her eyes, she always did like romantic stuff.

"Come on Sakura-chan, I get enough of Naruto during our sparring matched…" Sasuke was about to get up and leave until something grabbed the back of his color and forced him on his butt.

"Sasuke-kun… You'd leave me here all alone…? She made the saddest face she could. Sasuke had no choice…

"Fine…" Sasuke scooted back over next to Sakura and watched as the Naruto and Hinata started eating there meals.

After about ten minutes Naruto was done with his steak. Hinata still had half a bowl salad left. Just then Hinata remembered some of Sakura's advice _"If Naruto get's done eating before you, which he will… offer him some of your food." _"Naruto-kun? Would you like to help me finish off my salad?" Naruto didn't really like salad but he remembered some of Sakura's advice. _"If Hinata offers you some of her food, take it."_ Naruto smiled at her and moved his seat over by her. He broke apart a new pair of chopsticks and the two started eating. For some reason the salad actually tasted good when he was eating it with Hinata.

After the two of them were done eating Naruto paid the bill and Hinata a tip. She had too because Naruto refused to leave a tip for a "Lazy Stupid ugly worthless-" well let's just end it there… The two of them left the restaurant and were walking down the street's of Konoha. Hinata's arm was wrapped around Naruto's and her head was resting on his shoulder. They both had a little red on there face.

Sakura and Sasuke were still trailing the couple. Sakura was quickly running behind box's and trashcans while Sasuke was walking in plain site with his hands in his pockets. Suddenly something grabbed Sasuke's collar and pulled him into and ally. "Get down! Do you want them to see you!"

"I don't care… I don't even know how you talked me into following these two all night…" Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face. They've been watching Naruto and Hinata eat and talk and hold hands for hours now.

"Your helping me follow Naruto and Hinata because-" She leaned over towards Sasuke's ear and whispered something. After she was done she grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and gave him a quick peck. "Sound like a good deal tiger?"

Sasuke's eyes were big and he had a wide smile on face with some blood dripping down over it from his nose.

"two tickets too _Land f the Dead_ please." Naruto paid for the tickets and the two of them walked into the theatre. Hinata was to caught up with nuzzling her head into Naruto's shoulder that she didn't hear the title of the movie. "Land of the Dead! Naruto you idiot!" Naruto heard this and turned his head to see who it was. "Did you hear something Hinata-chan?" Hinata was still nuzzling her face in Naruto's shoulder. It took her a couple of second to register what Naruto had just said. She looked up with a blush on her fae and shook her head. Naruto just smiled and the two of them walked took there seats.

"Nice one Sakura-chan…" Sakura playfully punched Sasuke in the back of the head for his sarcastic remark and the two of them snuck into the theatre. Using they're charka they easily stuck to the roof of the theatre almost directly above Naruto and Hinata.

About an hour into the movie Hinata was clinging on to Naruto's arm, almost cutting off his circulation. She was shivering and her eyes were only half open. Naruto took this opportunity to wrap his arm around her. She wasn't shivering as much anymore and her grip loosened up a bit, but Naruto could tell she was still scared.

When the movie was over Naruto busted out of the theatre with his usual attitude. "Ha! What a stupid guy! If I was him, I would have used my Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and kicked all those zombies asses!" Naruto's screaming and boasting made Hinata giggle a bit and learn her head against Naruto's shoulder. It was there only for a second when a drop of water fell on her face.

"Ei Naruto. I think it's raining." She looked at him and saw him performing some hand signals. She noticed his thumb was bleeding.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke a seven foot frog came out of no where. "Go strait south and don't stop."

"And who are you punk?" The giant frog said annoyed and the boy and girl climbed up on top of him.

"Just go!" Naruto punched the frog in the head with a little bit of chakra force to show him who's boss.

With that the frog jumped on to building to building to get to the boy's destenation. It finally reached Naruto's apartment and dispeared. Naruto quickly unlocked the door and the two of them ran inside the house. This wasn't Hnata's first time in Naruto's apartment but she always got nervous whenever she went in. "Relax Hinata-chan, make yourself at home." Hinata just stood there a few inches away from the doog with her fingers pushing together.

"Augh! That stupid Naruto! Why does he pick a rainy day to have his anniversary on!" Sakura was soaking wet standing in Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke threw a towel at her which landed over head. "I'm freezing!" She started shivering over dramatically.

Sasuke appeared behind her and started massaging her shoulders. "Well, I know a way to warm us up…" Sakura's face turned bright red.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's it. Sorry it's so short, I don't have the energy to keep going… and plus it's a nice cliff hanger.


	3. Chapter 3

Whoa, I'm really sorry about the long ass wait. I got a job at Micky D's recently and it's been sucking up all my spare time. And I didn't think people really liked my fics so I was all like "What the hell, screw this." But after reading some of ur guys reviews, I guess I cant stop now. So here it is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

"Ei! Naruto-kun I don't like this position! It hurts!"

"Urf! Well this was your idea in the first place…"

"Uhhh! Well I didn't know you were so good. Ah ah ah!"

"What can I tell ya. Iv'e had a lot of practice."

"Ei! Naruto-kun! I'm ganna! I'm ganna! AHHHH!"

Saying that Hinata lost her balance and toppled on top of Naruto. The boy looked at her.

"Ha I win! I told you I'm the champ at twister!" The boy took a victory lap or two around the room. Hinata just lay there in the middle of the room.

"He he. I got to be all tangled up with naruto-kun."

"What was that Hinata-chan?" He looked at her quizzically.

Hinata had a blush on her face. "Uh-uh Nothing Naruto-kun. Nothing." She faked a laugh and waved her hand at him. The boy just stared at her a little longer and continued his victory laps.

**Sakura and Sasuke**

"Oh yeah! Uhhhh! Harder Sasuke harder! Mmmmm!"

"Damn Sakura-chan relax. It's just a massage." The boys face was beat red and he struggling to not pop a boner while Sakura was in his house.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. You just give such good back massages. She turned her head and looked at the boy behind her. His face was red and it looked like he was constipated.

"_Stay down stay down stay down! Old ladies! Dead babies! Naruto! Phew that did it…"_

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun" Sakura turned around, completely forgetting that she had taken off her dress and bra so that Sasuke could give her that back massage.

Right then Sasuke lost it. His nose was bleeding and he found himself fully grown.

Right then Sakura realized she was naked from the top up. She grew beet red and let put a scream. "Sasuke-kun! You pervert!"

**Kakashi and Ero-senin**

Kakashi was on his knees begging. "Oh great Ero-senin. Please let me bask in your greatness."

"I told you already. Your not getting advanced copy of my latest novel. And don't call me Ero-senin! Your as annoying as Naruto, but you don't have to act like him!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

The two of them looked off in the distance in unison.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but the book can wait. Lets go check it out."

**Hinata and Naruto**

"Did you hear that Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, it sounded like Sakura-chan. we better go check it out." The two of them ran out the door and jumped off the balcony. Naruto bit his thumb and performed a few hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A puff appeared out of no where and underneath it all was a giant frog. The size of about two full grown men. "Go sniff out Sakura-chan you useless frog!"

"What the hell do I look like, a dog? You go sniff it out fox-boy."

"Henge no Jutsu!" Another puff of smoke appeared, and the once back talking frog turned into a giant dog. "There, now shut up and go!" The transformed frog ran over to the Uchiha manor.

**Sakura**

Sasuke was passed out on the floor and Sakura was looking all around the room for her dress. "It's a pink dress with a bull's-eye on it! How hard could it be to find!" She was trashing the whole room apart till she finally found her pink dress under where Sasuke collapsed. "A-HA! I found you! She gave a victory jump in the air.

"What's going on!" An annoying voice shouted as the door to the room was kicked in. The four ninja just stare in awe as they saw the Uchiha boy on the floor and a half naked Sakura.

"AHHHHHHH! Get out!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whelp that's it. Sorry it's so short for such a long wait. But anyways R&R and hopefully the next one won't take as long.


End file.
